Takari Valentines
by Krakenknight
Summary: Kari's Valentines chocolates are full of love, they also reveal love in others. Valentines story (WARNING THIS IS SMUT/LEMON STUFF)


On Valentine's Day it is expected to give chocolates to the boy you like, but most girls use it as an excuse to give one another chocolate and spare some for the boys in their lives. This Valentine's Day, Kari was giving out chocolate full of her love, and there were results.

Kari let out a deep breath and began to sidle from left to right on her awkward feet, why was this so nerve-racking? She'd known TK for years now, it's not like he was a scary boy, honestly he was kind of popular judging from the pile of chocolate sitting on his desk. That pile made her feel a little jealous, even if they really weren't in that kind of relationship… At least not yet.

She swallowed hard; the beautiful brunette had spent all of yesterday in the kitchen, making the small bags of chocolate that she had handed out to the important people in her life. Tai got a bag first thing in the morning, Yolei was probably snacking on hers too, and she'd even managed to trade bags with Sora during a chance meeting on the way to school.

She waited for the signal, biting her lip in awkward apprehension, waiting for TK to finish his conversation with the previous admirer, trying not to give the blushing dark-haired beauty the death stare she secretly wanted to. She was glad that Yolei had agreed to be her wing woman for this, dragging Davis out for his own chocolate a little while ago, giving her free access to the boy she liked.

She approached TK from behind, grabbing the back of his arm and leaning in to deposit the small bag of brown pieces on the table. The Chosen of Light smiled sweetly, pressing her body against his shoulder, the fingers of her left hand grasping his forearm, her eyes studying him for a reaction. She smiled, her big brown eyes gently affectionately narrowing as she casually swept the other offerings further from the boy she liked.

"Happy Valentine's Day TK, I made you some chocolates," she said sweetly. Kari felt her heart fluttering when she noticed his eyes light up like Christmas lights, "I hope you don't mind."

TK grinned, enjoying the sensation of Kari's body against his shoulder. The two had been friends for nearly 8 years now and TK enjoyed soft intimacy of long friendship almost as much as it frustrated Kari.

"Thank you, Kari, that was really nice of you," he replied, gently squeezing Kari's hand as he took the small plastic bag from hers. The chocolates were little, each one of the size of his thumbnail and speckled with strange white granules that appeared to be sugar. He opened the cellophane, bag gently placing one of the small brown blobs into his right hand. They looked good.

TK grinned, getting Kari's chocolate was the highlight of the day so far and even if the mountain the other girls in class had given him yielded higher quality chocolate, it wouldn't mean that much to him.

"They look amazing," he remarked while holding one of the small home-made confections to his eye and studying it. The sugar crystals seemed to glitter, to entice him to eat them and he was happy to oblige.

The blond boy seemed to consider this bounty for a moment before popping the pill-shaped chocolate into his mouth, enjoying the smooth chocolate combined with the spice of the strange sugar. He shut his eyes, letting out a low moan of satisfaction and a few jealous looks from less successful members of both sexes. He couldn't quite place the flavour, but he did feel warmed to the core, like he could taste the love Kari had put into these. After a moment's composure, TK placed his hand on Kari's and squeezed it tightly.

"Delicious," he remarked, getting to his feet and pulling Kari along gently and instantly.

The pair left the classroom quickly, the chocolates forgotten, save the one in his free hand. The pair climbed the stairs to the roof. It was cold up here but TK felt a rising warm feeling that kept him buoyed, he needed somewhere romantic to thank this sweet cherubic girl.

He pulled her up onto the roof, happy and relieved no one else was there. Kari looked so small, so adorable, so perfect. TK grinned, squeezing her hands as he stood up against the little pigeon infested storage shed on the roof. The Chosen of Hope needed somewhere private, somewhere away from people, where he could show his true feelings. Once he had confirmed that they were completely alone, TK grinned, popping another chocolate into his mouth as he reached down and placed his lips to hers.

It was a surprising action, and Kari squeaked appreciatively. She loved how it felt like the sweet flavour of the confectionery melted in their mouths; it was natural after all, he loved her as much as she loved him, he was just showing that love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace, almost not wanting to breathe as her emotions all came out in one glorious explosion of passion.

The pair turned, TK showing strength by guiding his beautiful beloved against the side of the prefabricated building, revelling in the moans of pleasure that she made to match his own.

"Kari I love you," he mumbled, his breath strangely hot, his heart and breathing fast as the two began to taste the chocolate in each other's mouths. "I have always loved you."

"I know TK, I feel the same way, I need you," mumbled Kari, not quite sure where the words were coming from but that they felt right on her sugar-sweetened tongue. It was like every part of her being was flowing out, emotions that she would typically guard carefully now seemed to be overwhelming her every aspect.

She felt a deep-seated heat in her loins a desperate, passionate hunger for the boy as he continued to kiss her with more and more reckless abandon.

Kari groaned, her lips slightly piercing his as their tongues embraced softly. She could feel her small dainty hand rubbing up and down his strong muscular back examining the lithe, athletic form the shirt. They pulled apart for a moment, a line of drool forming between their lips before TK's hands reached down and squeezed her ass hard. Kari squealed, grinding her hips forward, feeling the bulge of his erection against her mound and made her heart beat a million times a minute.

This was so out of control! Way too fast, yet it was evident that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She could feel his strong hands, those talented, gentle fingers that were insistently undoing the front of her blouse. He kissed her again, the light taste of her home-made chocolates intensifying the sensation between them. The Chosen of Hope continued to squeeze her ass, focusing his attention on it with successive kneads back and forth.

Kari could feel his hand slipping under her skirt and reaching to the waistband before gently tugging it down around her ankles, the pair stood there never letting up for a moment as TK peppered his partner with light kisses. He breathed in hungrily, suckling on her sweat-soaked skin before insistently letting her hands roam. Now with her panties out of the way, the Chosen of Hope continued his assault upon Kari's body, the tip of his flat thumb stroking up and down against her love button. He was insistent but patiently waited for her to keep up, lolling his lips around her own, biting the tip of her lower lip with gentle playfulness.

Kari happily let the momentum carry her, releasing the titan within TK's trousers grinding her naked sex against his flank. TK's pants hit the floor, very quickly pooling around his ankles. The boisterous blonde presented his erection, having already found an escape hole around his button fly. The two stood in the closet, panting at the stimulation of skin on skin until the spongy head found its mark.

The erotic pair froze as the very tip of TK's impressive size pressed at the edge of her treasure, sapphire blue met hazel brown eyes, and Kari gave the most imperceptible of nods for his permission. Still standing, Kari found herself pushed against the wall, the spongy head giving way to the muscular shaft as he penetrated her clam and tickled her shining pearl. Kari buried her head in the side of TK's shoulder, a long low moan ushering from the gutter of her throat, her eyes going wide as she slowly lost control of her legs, putting her entire weight onto TK's hips as she guided him deeper inside her.

She could feel him stretching her wider than she had ever gone with her fingers. They were together now, literally joined at the hip, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her stocking clad feet wrapping around his back, as his balls slapped against her taint. It felt so good, like electricity flowing through her body, every inch of her skin sang with stimulation while her mouth met with his. This was not how she'd expected to spend Valentine's Day, yet right now she didn't care, all that mattered was bouncing in time with the log between her legs, eagerly devouring all the pleasure TK would provide for her.

Kari could feel her head swimming in pleasure, her hips bucking back and forth as she bounced in TK's lap. The two continued to enjoy each other's company, kissing passionately, TK leaving small nibbles up and down his beloved's neck and shoulder.

And then as quickly as it had started, the encounter ended. Kari's delicate fingers buried themselves into TK's shoulders, her eyes going wide as the slow heat building inside her began to explode, reaching maximum capacity and overwhelming her senses. She felt dizzy, her head feeling light, her vision swimming.

"TAKERU!" She groaned into his mouth, feeling him twitching between her legs as he unleashed his bounty inside her waiting womb.

"Hikari!" he responded, his face flushed and his skin drenched in sweat as he squirted and squelched along with her most sacred place.

The two stood there a moment, panting heavily until Kari reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"We need to get back to class," she intoned, her breathing ragged as she settled herself on wobbly legs, quickly returning her panties to their original position and groaning as they soaked with her new boyfriend's deposit.

TK blushed, not sure what had come over him, although he was kind of glad it had, happily smacking Kari's firm rear as he returned his own clothing to its former position.

Once Kari and TK had redressed, the pair set about slipping down the staircase hand-in-hand. It was only then, from the other side of the prefabricated structure that Yolei and Davis came out from their hiding place, just as flushed as the pair who had just left.

Davis looked wistfully down the stairs for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and grasping his squeeze for Valentine's Day.

"Looks like we both got cream filling," remarked the violet haired vixen, lightly squeezing her spent lover's log as they shared another chocolate between them, a sweet kiss with a slight hint of coffee.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, we let our hormones get out of control," replied the goggle head. The erotic sensation of having his new sort-of girlfriend blow him while watching TK and Kari had been overwhelming for him, but Yolei had found plenty of ways to keep him busy… in fact. he licked his chops, Yolei's juices intermingling with chocolate taste.

"We are never telling those two we peeked on them," said the purple-haired Princess, with the authority of an Empress.

Davis wasn't stupid, well not that stupid. He nodded. The door he wanted had shut, but this window wasn't a bad alternative.

Sora was feeling hot, unbearably so as she glanced down at the goggle head eating her out, his spiky hair rubbing against her belly as the two enjoyed their rooftop rendezvous. She placed her hands on top of his wild hair, pulling lightly on it, slowly sucking on one of Kari's chocolates while Tai worked towards getting his own.

She let out a muffled moan, squirming on the toilet seat of the stall they both occupied. She only hoped they didn't get caught, after all, she still had chocolates to give to Mimi.

Gatomon stared at the small white bottle lying empty on the kitchen table.

"I really shouldn't have stored that in the kitchen," she remarked with a blush, putting the small bottle of love sugar into the trash and shutting her eyes. It wasn't exactly an aphrodisiac, it only accelerated existing romantic feelings to their natural conclusion. Best to get rid of all the evidence though…

Just to be safe.


End file.
